A vehicle-mounted display device in which a translucent layer having a design light transmission part is layered on the back side of a transparent board of a meter panel of an automobile, and light emitted from a light source and passing through the design translucent part of the translucent layer is viewed from the front side of the board is known from Patent Document 1 below, in which layered on the front face of the board are a smoke printed layer that is a semitransparent layer for darkening and a pearl printed layer that diffuses and reflects light entering from the front side, thus making it difficult for the design translucent part to be seen when the light source is turned off as well as imparting to the front face of the board a flat silver color tone to thus enhance the aesthetics.